


Best Dressed Girlfriends

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Halloween, Halloween AU, cuteness, light bickering, octaven au, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Octavia and Raven can't decide what to be for Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this, I got a prompt for octaven where the two are already dating and are bickering about Halloween costumes from rat-a-tit on tumblr. You can follow me on tumblr if you wanna my name is murphametoo. I'd love to get some more prompts too so feel free to leave me some.

Raven loves Halloween. Probably more than is really healthy. As soon as the date was 1/10 Raven was decorating their small apartment with enough spooky decorations for three mansions. Octavia liked Halloween too, don’t get her wrong, but she definitely wasn’t near obsessed with it the way Raven was, it was a fun fleeting holiday not much else for her. But Octavia let her girlfriend fill their apartment with decorations, watch scary movies every night, and plan the annual halloween party their friends always had (Raven liked to draw up plans on her tablet while she exclaimed that her party would be better than any from the years before). Usually they thought up a cute but satisfying couples costume they each enjoyed around the middle of the first week of October. But this year was very different neither could seem to agree at all.

 

**4/10**

  
  


“Alright what about the Queen of Heart and the White Queen?” Octavia asked from the kitchen as she made tea for herself and her girlfriend. Raven popped up from whatever-the-hell she was doing and made very dissatisfied maybe even annoyed face.

“Do you want to walk around in ballgowns all night? While getting drunk which is known to make you hotter. Not to mention wigs and jewelry, and gloves, and makeu-”

“I get it. The idea sucks.” Octavia said cutting her off and rolling her eyes. “So something a little more simple.”

“But not too simple, I want to win the costume contest.” Raven said going make to her work.

“Bellamy’s gonna be one of the judges this year I can just make him vote for us.”

“That is  _ not _ how I will be winning the costume contest.” Raven called sternly.

 

**15/10**

 

“Piper and Alex from Orange Is The New Black?” Raven asked one night while Carrie was on commercial, they were sitting on the couch snuggled close, and Raven was softly stroking Octavia’s hair away from her face. Octavia sighed contently and snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

“Too simple, won’t ever win us that costume contest.”

“Damn.” Raven said and turned her head to look back at the TV as a blood covered Carrie appeared once more,

 

**20/10**

 

“Little Red Riding Hood and The Wolf.” Octavia said excitedly as they sat down at the booth in the back of the coffee shop. Octavia and Raven came to the same coffee shop every other weekday to meet Clarke, Bellamy, Lexa, and Murphy for a short coffee break in between classes or work. “You could be Red, we could put a few claw marks on your cheek and I could wear all black and one of those cute little wolf scarf hat things.”

“It’s so cliche.” Raven sighed. “I want something different, but cute or even scary, something entertaining.”

“Well, we need to figure this out soon or else will be going as nudists or in a cheap looking party city costume.” Raven fake gagged making her girlfriend laugh and Bellamy give her odd looks as he and Murphy arrived at their booth.

 

**24/10**

 

Halloween was only 8 days away now and to say the two girls were starting to freak out is an understatement. So, on their day off they sat on their couch silently as they thought about the many options that lay before them.

“I’ll right I got one.” Raven finally said setting her coffee on the table in front of them.

“Yeah, me too.” Octavia nodded as stuffed one of the chocolate scones, from the bakery Murphy worked out, into her mouth in one bite.

“Harley and Ivy. They’re hella cute and you’d be a great Harley and I think I could rock Ivy.”

“Every lesbian couple ever is gonna be them.” Octavia pouted and Raven sighed.

“I know. Alright what’s your idea?”

“Velma and Daphne-” Octavia stopped abruptly at the look on Raven’s face. “Alright, so that ideas out the window.” She sighed.

 

**31/10**

 

The Halloween party was currently in full swing. Held at a ballroom in a cute little hotel - which everyone chipped in for like every year - which was decorated expertly by Raven and filled with more than enough food and drink which were on the tables that lined the dance floor. Everyone brought food and drink and Monty and Jasper were in charge of music (over seen by Raven of course), and everyone was there plus any family or other friends they wanted to invite, the room was packed. Lexa and Clarke were dressed as Tinkerbell (Clarke) and female Peter Pan (Lexa), Jasper was dress in a womans slutty bee costume (everyone was guessing it was dare given to him by Miller or Monty), Monty was a steampunk robot, Miller and Bryan were Batman (Miller) and Robin (Bryan), and Bellamy and Murphy were dressed up in suits slicked back hair and full skull makeup. 

On October 26th Octavia and Raven had finally figured out their costume it was simple but cute and looked flawless with Octavia’s sewing skills and Raven’s eye for detail they were the two best dressed as always planned. Octavia was wearing a fitted red dress with black polka dots her hair pulled back in tight braids, she had on polka dot tights on and red old fashioned shoes, a fake fur shrug on her shoes and bright red lipstick. Raven had her hair slicked back tight in a low ponytail a top hat resting over it, from fitting black pants and red blazer with black polka dots, a black button up shirt, and red heels, her makeup was a smokey eye and matching red lipstick to Octavia’s. They were Lady Bug girlfriends and couldn’t go two feet without a compliment thrown their way.

When it came time for judging it seemed to be an easy answer for all three judges and as Raven held the skeleton trophy above her head proudly being the sore loser she always was by teasing everyone who lost, Octavia gazed at her girlfriend and couldn’t believe how lucky she was.


End file.
